ITR
by Lonewolf685
Summary: A short fluff piece on what could have, should have, and might have happened if the master stayed behind with her servant. Lulubell x Mimi.


**AN: Hello world! Thanks for reading my first fluff piece. If you're wondering why it exists, I have two reasons for you. One, while almost everyone agree the manga is way better, the anime of DGM gave us some great side characters and stories. My favorite is the China arc where we first meet Lulubell and her plucky Akuma, Mimi. I saw the anime first, up to episode 52 at least, so that was always a big part of the story for me and others. Reason two is a problem we may have noticed already. **

**Can anyone else find a story not involving yaoi? Because when I look for DGM fanfics, the first 8 are almost certainly yaoi.**

**I'm not hating on yaoi, but it seems the only stories released not during the story are Yullen, Laven, and Poker Pair. This would be fine if they had compelling plot, but it's mostly lemons and one shots. Since I can't expect people to right long, 50,000 word behemoths to counteract the plot less yaoi, I call for a spring of yuri! To kick it off, I present to you Mimi / Lulubell fluff, and hopefully other authors can take it a step further and right their own fluff, full length stories, lemons, or any combination of the three! **

**Anyone, that's enough talk and preaching. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

….

A dry breeze swept over the forest, a remnant of the recent heat wave that plagued this part of China. However, this went unnoticed to the feline Noah known simply as Lulubell. Currently in her white form, she stared down from behind her tinted glasses at the battered form of perhaps the only being she held dear, besides the Earl of course. Her silver hair was pulled in two pig tails that vaguely reminded her of a certain female exorcist. Her petite frame was adorned in the attire of…well she could only describe it as a French maid's uniform. Lulubell would at times marvel at how the Akuma could dress as such without seeming the least bit a harlot. Despite being a machine meant to destroy humanity, she remained the picture of innocence.

Innocence.

All Noah hated the substance, bit if Lulubell had her tail now it would be thrashing in rage at the mere word! She would have traded all-okay, most of the milk in the world for the destruction of the innocence that harmed her Akuma.

A light chime drew her from the whirling maelstrom of emotion in her head and down to the Akuma resting a rough stone slab. The chime came from the bell wrapped around her lithe neck. It stood immaculate against her pale neck, the level of care she showed it as blatant as her devotion to Lulubell.

She hardly knew Lulubell had a similar devotion to her Akuma.

Her Mimi…

…

Upon her consciousness returning, and even before opening her eyes, Mimi could have told you she felt as though someone had hit her over the head with a hammer, that is, until she remembered that is exactly what had happened. Any building rage was swiftly extinguished when she recalled how her Madame Lulubell gallantly came to her rescue, carrying her in her arms like a newlywed.

She held that thought at the forefront of her mind as she opened her eyes. A small smile spread across her weary features as she took in the shape of savior.

"Madame Lulubell." She breathed, her voice hoarse with disuse.

To the casual observer it would seem the Noah had no reaction to Mimi's awakening, but she knew better. Even from behind her glasses, Mimi saw through her calm façade and picked up the more subtle mannerisms that hinted at her interest. There was a slight uptick at the corners of her mouth, short as it was. One eye would open just a hair from behind their wall of glass. What really gave her emotion and intrigue, however, was the hardest to detect. Madame Lulubell, presumably as a result of spending a plethora of her time as a feline, had developed a subtle purr which was almost inaudible over the rustling of forest leaves, but Mimi heard it.

Had she been feeling better she may have laughed at her master's reserved nature, well not audibly, but she would have found it funny.

And endearing. Mimi would fight to Hell and back for her Madame Lulubell, more so than usual she noted. She had been having these odd flashes as of late, which she could only describe as memories surfacing within her mind from some deep, murky depth. Blurry images of a princess and the servant devoted to her. After the initial pain and confusion, Mimi had delighted in the images that so perfectly mimicked her happy life, taking it as justification that one can find their own happiness by bringing it to others.

Sadly, as time went on, the memories grew more dark as the servant eventually grew sick, and despite the princesses pleads for mercy from her god, the servant girl passed away.

The last thing the servant felt, to the very last second of her existence, was an intense feeling of regret. Not matter how hard Mimi searched, she could never find what the servant regretted to her final moments. No strange memories followed the death, only her natural ones as an Akuma.

"Are you well enough to walk?" Mimi was snapped from reverie by Lulubell. Pushing off her rocky bed she rose to a seating position.

"I think so…" She shakily pushed off the slab, but her legs were ill-prepared for the sudden exertion and quickly gave way beneath her. She fell forward with a cry, expecting full well to crash face first, when she was caught in a pair of firm, but remarkably feminine arms.

"Don't push yourself." Lulubell chastised.

"Madame lulu-"

"It would take a prodigious amount of effort to find another Akuma to do my nails." Lulubell turned away to avoid Mimi's gaze. "So don't do needlessly."

Mimi blushed deeply against the Noah's chest. That was the closest Madame Lulubell ever came to openly complimenting her.

"So I'm hard to replace?"

"No," Lulubell finally, not that Mimi was waiting, looked down into her hazel eyes. "More like you are impossible to replace." Lulubell's grip tightened around her possessively, although Mimi hardly complained.

"Th-Thank you Madame-"

"It's just Lulubell." She interrupted.

"Of course Ma- Lulubell."

They stayed together a minute longer until Lulubell took a step back, assured Mimi could stand on her own.

"We should be going. I already sent the other Akuma ahead to ambush the exorcists."

Lulubell turned and began to walk in the direction of the exorcist ambush. As Mimi began to follow, a faint, sickly voice rang through her mind.

"I lived a good life…I served the one I cared for most…" Each subsequent break lengthening in duration "But I never told her how much she meant to me…even after she did." The voice let out a hollow laugh before continuing.

"I'll always regret never telling my princess…always regret…"

The voice's bitter words faded from Mimi's mind and with them Mimi knew so had the voice itself. Its final words lingered a second longer than the rest, echoing throughout her tortured soul, reverberating her entire being.

With sudden urgency she whipped her head about until she caught sight of Lulubell, far ahead and about to crest a distant hill. Using all her strength Mimi put one foot ahead of the other until she running as fast as her human shell could allow, clods of dirt being flung about in her wake.

Lulubell turned at the top of the hill with a surprised expression as her Akuma barreled into her, though she managed to keep the both of them upright, her glasses had fallen at the wayside. Mimi wrapped shaky arms around Lulubell's waist and held with an uncomfortable amount of force for the Noah.

"Mimi?" Lulubell questioned, voice laced with surprise and a hint of concern.

"You've done so much for me," a single ran down the Akuma's cheek before being absorbed by Lulubell's coat. "and so for everything you've done, know that you are the most precious person I have in this world." Mimi looked up from the tear stained coat to gaze into her masters eyes.

"Lulubell, to me, you are impossible to replace."


End file.
